


misunderstandings are overrated

by cardinmaid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Squirting, jealous baek, originally posted on twt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinmaid/pseuds/cardinmaid
Summary: cat hybrid baek has always been cold towards his owner. yeol knows his kitty hates him. in the hopes of getting him a friend, he goes to chan, a dog hybrid, and hyun, his owner. things don't go as planned."get off my yeol you dumb human!"hissing."he ismine."





	misunderstandings are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on twitter as a tweet fic, but it turned out to be long enough for me to post here.  
> it's not proofread, enjoy.

yeol got baek as a high school graduation present. he had studied hard and gotten into one of the top colleges in his country, so his parents were very proud. he had always wanted a pet hybrid since he was small, so he was very excited to meet baek.

 

unfortunately, baek wasn't so excited to meet him.

 

their first meeting wasn't great. from the instant yeol saw baek, he loved him. silver fur with a fluffy tail and cute ears. you could tell he was purebred just by looking at him. he was so pretty.

 

"hi, my name is yeol." yeol greeted cheerfully, smiling warmly at the smaller.

 

the smaller looked him up and down with distaste. turning his nose upwards, he walked away from the taller. least to say, yeol was very disappointed to find that his hybrid didn't like him.

 

however his parents assured him that cat hybrids just took time to adjust to their new owner. baek would eventually warm up to him.

 

except, that day never came. it's been two years since then and still, baek disliked him. in fact, not just dislike him, but  _ hate _ him.

 

baek would always glare at him, even if he wasn't doing anything wrong. he would only rarely let yeol pet him. most of the time he would scratch him. he didn’t show any affection to him whatsoever.

 

often times, he would steal from yeol. yeol noticed when his clothes, mainly his shirts, would go missing. it would only be days later that he would find them, ripped to shreds.

 

it was especially bad around baek’s heats. yeol had no idea why, but every single time baek would destroy at least 3 shirts during his heat.

 

yeol figured that it must be because the hybrid is in such a terrible mood during his heats.

 

he remembered the first heat baek got, yeol spent the entire weekend at a friend’s. he didn’t want to make feel uncomfortable afterall.

 

yeol just couldn’t figure out why baek didn’t like him! you’d think in the past two years baek would learn to be at least  _ ok _ with him, but no, he wasn’t.

 

he opened the door to his apartment, seeing baek cuddling up with his roommate, sehun, on the couch.  _ this _ was how yeol knew baek hated him. he was only cold to  _ him _ . he wasn’t cold towards his roommate or his parents, just to him. it was so unfair.

 

“hey.” sehun spoke up, fingers running through baek’s hair.

 

yeol smiled, “hey.” he plopped onto the couch next to sehun, groaning in relief.

 

“long day?” the younger asked, yeol nodded, “mood. i gotta go to class in like five minutes but i don’t wanna.” sehun ruffled baek’s hair, “i’d rather stay here with you.”

 

baek gave the younger a lazy smile, preening at the attention he was getting. no, yeol wasn’t jealous. not. at. all.

 

“i’ll see you guys later.” sehun said, grabbing his backpack and leaving the apartment for class.

 

now it was just baek and yeol. yeol looked at baek, only to catch him glaring at him. baek stood up, walking to his room.

 

yeol sighed in defeat. he wondered if he should do something nice for baek. maybe that would give him the chance to talk to him about what he was, apparently, doing wrong.

 

he talked about it with sehun later, and the younger suggested getting him a hybrid friend. yeol couldn’t really afford to  _ buy _ another hybrid, but he could always set up a playdate with someone who had a hybrid of their own.

 

yeol found hyun through ig. they had talked a bit before, and it turns out hyun lived nearby. it was perfect! so, yeol arranged a date for their pets to meet.

 

he really hoped that this would make baek happy.

________________________

 

yeol was a moron. baek decided that a long, long time ago.

 

yeol was the type of guy that so oblivious to everyone that it made baek wanna scratch his eyes out.

 

baek will admit, when he first met him, he had a strong distaste for him. he wanted to be owned by a well-off person who would spoil him with everything he ever wanted. not a college student.

 

though to be fair, yeol  _ tried _ to get everything baek wanted, but it was never enough.

 

yeol with his stupid hair and his dumb glasses. his stupid grin with his stupidly adorable personality. god did he have to be nice to  _ everybody _ ? ugh and that  _ goddamn delicious _ smell of his.

 

baek hated him.

 

he was stubborn, he could admit that. somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he was being unreasonable. he had long since accepted yeol as his owner. he liked him.

 

sometimes you could even say he loved yeol in his own way. occasionally when yeol was asleep he would lay on his chest or curl up into his side. the larger was so warm and he smelled  _ really _ good, baek purring. though, he would always make sure to leave before the taller woke up.

 

yeol was the only person he was ever moody with. everyone else was fine. sehun was nice, yeol’s parents were nice, he was ok with most strangers. it was just yeol he wasn’t ok with.

 

yeol never really seemed to care though. he would always just stay quiet and let baek do what he wanted. yeah, he would still buy baek things sometimes, but he never paid any attention to him.

 

even when baek was a bad kitty, like when he destroyed yeol’s shirts, yeol never got mad. though a lot of times, he would just hoard them to make a nest, especially during his heats. not that yeol needed to know.

 

he even made him sleep in his own room! baek didn’t wanna sleep in his room he wanted to sleep with yeol!

 

baek sometimes wondered if yeol didn’t want him, and that made him sad. but then he would think that yeol was an idiot. who wouldn’t want a purebred? stupid yeol.

 

then that would get him back to square one: being moody. which eventually led to scratching and moping and wanting to be alone.

 

one day yeol came into his room, “baek?”

 

“what?” baek called out, eyes never leaving the comic he was reading.

 

“i got a surprise for you.” yeol said, grinning. no, baek’s stomach didn’t just do flips.

 

his ears perked up. a surprise? what was it? was it a new choker? oh he hoped yeol finally got him the jewel studded one that he’d always wanted.

 

“what is it?” he asked.

 

“i don’t have it with me.” yeol replied, “we have to get in the car and drive to it.”

 

so with that, baek buckled himself into yeol’s car, watching the road with curiosity. as they passed by all of baek’s favorite stores and restaurants, he wondered just where they were going.

 

when they pulled up in front of an apartment complex, baek frowned.

 

“where are we? i thought you were taking me to my surprise.” baek grumbled.

 

yeol smiled reassuringly, “i am, come on.”

 

baek followed yeol until they were standing outside one of the apartments. he didn’t have a good feeling about this. just what did yeol have planned for him?

 

when the door opened, there stood a nerdy boy with glasses and near-platinum blonde hair.

 

“loey?” the boy asked.

 

yeol nodded, laughing, “you can call me yeol.”

 

“hyun.” the boy introduced, smiling a little  _ too _ sweetly, “nice to meet you.” his attention turned to baek, “and you must be baek, oh my god you’re gorgeous!”

 

baek smiled. ok, this person wasn’t so bad. he obviously knew beauty when he saw it.

 

“you weren’t lying yeol.” hyun giggled.

 

baek stared at his owner. yeol said he was gorgeous? hyun stepped aside, “come in! chan is excited to meet the both of you.”

 

chan?

________________________

 

yeol watched as chan and baek met each other for the first time. hyun had told him that chan looked intimidating, but he was actually very sweet. yeol could say that same about baek for the most part.

 

when he had talked it over with hyun, their two hybrids were really a perfect match. heck who knows, if this went well enough, they could possibly be mates in the future.

 

yeol didn’t really mind the idea. he liked hyun. he and hyun had a lot of things in common.

 

not to mention that he thought hyun was cute. but that was irrelevant at the moment.

 

“I’m chan.” the dog hybrid said, holding his had out to baek.

 

instead of shaking his hand, baek turned to yeol, “is this supposed to be my surprise?”

 

“yes, baek.” yeol replied, “i wanted you to make a friend. he’s-“

 

“come on baek let me show you my comic collection!” chan interrupted.

 

baek’s eyes immediately lit up, following the dog hybrid to the bookshelf along the wall in the living room.

 

hyun laughed, “sorry, he gets excitable.”

 

yeol took a seat on the couch next to him. “it’s good.” yeol said, “he’ll balance out baek’s personality perfectly.”

 

hyun smiled. as the two hybrids read comics, hyun and yeol talked and talked. the smaller was easy to talk to, though yeol already knew that from ig.

 

he didn’t even notice that baek was sitting right in front of him on the floor. his tail swished back and forth, clearly annoyed.

 

yeol turned to him, “what’s wrong baek?”

 

baek opened his mouth, glancing at hyun only to close it. he stalked back over to chan, but noticeably sat closer to the two owners.

 

yeol and hyun got lost in conversation again within no time. they even had the same sense of humor.

 

hyun let out a fit of giggles, doubling over. “oh- my- god- i can’t- breathe.” hyun wheezed.

 

yeol couldn’t stop laughing either, but still found the breath to ask, “you ok?” he wrapped his arm around the latter’s waist when he was about to fall off the couch, pulling him back up.

 

suddenly baek was standing in front of him, looking even more upset than before. his eyes narrowed at yeol. yeol gulped. what did he do wrong this time?

 

before yeol would even ask, baek sat himself next to him, laying his head on yeol’s lap.

 

yeol gaped at him. baek never did this before. was he ok?

 

carefully, he placed his palm on baek’s forehead. he didn’t seem to have a temperature or anything.

 

the cat hybrid’s lashes fluttered, nudging up into yeol’s hand. yeol didn’t have to look to tell that his eyes were probably comically wide.

 

hyun rested his head on yeol’s shoulder, cooing, “aww, he wants attention.”

 

then, a low growl emitted from baek. whoa. yeol had never heard baek growl before, not even at him. he watched as baek bared his teeth at hyun.

 

yeol was quick to chastise his hybrid, “hey, baek-“

 

“what’s wrong?” hyun asked, concerned.

 

“get off my yeol you dumb human!” baek yelled.

________________________

 

anger bubbled within baek. he was wrong, this human, hyun, was actually the worst. he just wouldn’t keep his hands to himself.

 

and yeol! yeol just sat that and let hyun touch him and make him smile and laugh. well, baek had enough.

 

hyun finally took his goddamn head off of yeol’s shoulder. without wasting any time, baek climbed into yeol’s lap, stradding his thighs and wrapping his arms around yeol’s neck.

 

ugh now yeol even smelled like hyun. baek nuzzled into yeol’s neck, rubbing his face there over and over. if yeol wasn’t going to smell like himself, then he should be smelling of baek. not some stranger they just met.

 

he didn’t even notice how one of yeol’s hands was gripping onto his waist tightly.

 

“baek stop that tickles.” yeol mumbled, trying to push baek away.

 

baek wasn’t having it. he sat his butt down on yeol’s thighs, wrapping his legs around yeol’s waist. he nuzzled into yeol’s chest, fingers gripping tightly to the front of his shirt.

 

yeol should only be giving that sort of attention to him and only him. not hyun.

 

speaking of hyun, the devil himself tried to reach out to baek, “hey, i’m sorry-“

 

baek violently hissed at the human, baring his teeth once again. he didn’t know what was wrong with him, he usually wasn’t rude to anyone. but this human was really starting to get on his last nerve. why couldn’t he just go away? why did yeol have to bring him here?

 

“baek.” yeol snapped, “stop it.”

 

baek’s head whipped to yeol. his ears pressed against his head. yeol was scolding him? it wasn’t his fault! it was hyun’s!

 

“tell hyun to stop it.” he argued, turning to hyun, glaring, “he is  _ mine _ .”

 

hyun gaped, “what did i-“

 

suddenly chan jumped onto the couch, hugging hyun’s back. “you’re being too touchy, it’s making him feel insecure.” chan explained, “he doesn’t want to share yeol with you.”

 

“but i didn’t-“

 

“and since he’s close to his heat, he’s gonna be a lot more territorial.”

 

yeol looked suddenly chan jumped onto the couch, hugging hyun’s back. “you’re being too touchy, it’s making him feel insecure.” chan explained, “he doesn’t want to share yeol with you.”

 

“but i didn’t-“

 

“and since he’s close to his heat, he’s gonna be a lot more territorial.”

 

yeol looked down at baek, “you’re close to your heat? why didn’t you say anything?”

 

baek pouted. “you said you had a surprise for me not,” baek side-eyed hyun, “whatever this is.”

 

“are you sure you’re ok? you’re never this clingy during your heats.”

 

“that’s because you don’t want me!” yeol looked scandalized, “when did i ever say that?”

 

baek stared up at yeol, eyes sorrowful. he glanced at the other two right next to them, who were watching them like they were there to put on a show for them. baek hid in yeol’s chest, tail curling around himself. he didn’t want to have this conversation while they were watching.

 

“i think it’s time for us to go home.” yeol looked to hyun apologetically, “i’m sorry about this.”

 

“no it’s fine.” hyun replied, smiling hopefully at baek, “i hope you feel better soon.”

 

‘and i hope you burn in the pits of hell.’ baek couldn’t help but think to himself. hyun and his stupid hair and stupid glasses and ugly blue and white shirt.  _ disgusting _ .

 

yeol tapped baek’s side, “up. let’s go to the car.”

 

baek didn’t bother saying goodbye to chan or hyun, just rushing to the car. he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. not when it was finally sinking in at how badly embarrassed himself. not just in front of strangers, but in front of  _ yeol _ .

 

he was curled up in the front seat, his head buried in his knees. pressed up against the door, the furthest away he could get from yeol.

 

“baek-“ yeol reached out to him.

 

the cat hybrid slapped his hand away, hissing, “don’t touch me.”

 

once they got home, baek beelined to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

________________________

 

yeol’s anxiety rose every day since baek locked himself in his room. he had never seen the hybrid get so upset before. it was unlike him.

 

yet again, he also has never seen baek so clingy before. never. it was endearing but also yeol still didn't think it was natural. maybe it was just because of the hybrid's oncoming heat?

 

but baek still didn't get possessive during his heats in the past. though, yeol wouldn't really know all that well since he tended to keep his distance.

 

this time was different though. because if it wasn't baek's heat causing him to act this way then it was then it was something else. baek could possibly be sick and yeol wasn't about to let the poor cat suffer. every pet owner knew that heats only made hybrids worse if they were sick.

 

so for the umpteenth time in the past couple of days since baek locked himself in his room, yeol knocked on his door.

 

unsurprisingly baek didn't answer. but this time something was different. usually yeol could at least hear the cat's moaning or whining. one time he even heard the explicit squealing sounds of baek desperately fingering himself.

 

this time though, he heard nothing. it was silent on the other side of the door.

 

yeol jiggled the doorknob hurriedly. locked, of course. he knocked on the door a little louder this time. "baek?" he called out, "baek can you hear me?"

 

silence. anxiety bubbled in yeol's stomach.

 

this time he called out more loudly, "baek if you can hear me, please answer." still no answer. he banged his fist on the door.

 

what if baek was unconscious? what if he needed help? yeol's head raced with all the worst possibilities.

 

he cursed himself. sehun left to stay over his girlfriend's apartment. if there was anyone that could've coaxed baek to open the door, then it would've been him.

 

this left him no choice. yeol backed up as far as he could in the hallway, rushing to slam his weight into the door. there was a cracking sound. he was making progress. he jumped back, winding up to charge the door again.

 

"wait yeol stop!" he heard a soft voice yell, but before he could stop himself he rushed into the door once again.

 

the thing gave away, swinging open violently, crashing into the wall. no doubt damaging the paint. yeol was panting, eyes instantly finding the person he was so concerned about. there was baek, sitting on the bed, in what looked to be a nest made of pillows, blankets, and- wait. were those his shirts?

 

yeol stared at baek, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. he was covering his naked body with the first thing he could pick up.

 

"you're an idiot." baek cursed, though it lacked any real annoyance. it sounded more like concern if yeol didn't know any better. "are you ok?"

 

baek was asking if he was ok? that's what yeol should be asking. "did you-" the cat hybrid hesitated, "does your shoulder hurt?"

 

despite the fact that yes, his shoulder did sting a little, he replied, "i'm fine."

 

why was baek being so cute right now? none of this made any sense. even so, yeol would be lying if he said that he didn't think that the concerned look baek was giving him wasn't making him short of breath.

 

but he didn't have time to entertain those thoughts right now. he didn't just break down that door to admire the hybrid.

 

"are you ok?" yeol questioned, "why didn't you answer me? i was worried about you."

 

he refrained from checking baek's forehead for his temperature. there was no point, but also baek probably didn't want to be touched right now.

 

"i'm ok." baek mumbled, eyes casted downwards.

 

yeol sighed. he was lying, but yeol couldn't force him to tell him anything. first things first, baek hasn't eaten in days. even if he might not want to take help, yeol was going to make him eat whether he liked it or not.

 

he turned to leave, only for baek to grab ahold on the back of his shirt. yeol glanced behind, seeing baek with his ears pressed against his head.

 

"where are you going?" he whined.

 

yeol couldn't help but smile fondly, gently replying, "you need to eat. i'm going to go get you something."

 

baek shook his head. "stay with me."

 

stay? that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

 

yeol insisted, "i'll be right back, it'll only take a second."

 

reluctantly, yeol removed baek's hand from his shirt. he went to the kitchen, grabbing some of the leftover food he made for them last night. after warming it up and grabbing some water, he went back to baek's room.

 

as soon as he walked into the room, baek's ears perked up. yeol held out baek's food for him. baek took one look at the food and shook his head.

 

yeol's brows furrowed. "you need to eat, baek."

 

"no." the cat pouted, "if i do then you'll leave."

 

"i won't leave, baek."

 

"liar."

 

yeol sighed, picking up some vegetables, holding it out. "i'm not leaving, i promise."

 

baek stared up at him, unsure, before opening his mouth and accepting the bite yeol gave him. yeol continued to feed him bite after bite, watching baek chew appreciatively. eventually, the food and water was all gone.

 

yeol put the plate down on baek's nightstand, grimacing at the state of said hybrid's bed. the entire thing was damp, probably from sweat and some other things that yeol would rather not think about. not shocking, but even so it couldn't be comfortable being on a wet bed.

 

he glanced at baek. his hybrid probably wasn't in a better state either. his hair was greasy, and his tail was all matted.

 

"go take a shower, i'll change your bedsheets while you're in the bathroom." yeol explained.

 

the hybrid shook his head, refusing, "no."

 

yeol sighed, "baek-"

 

"i wanna stay with you." baek whined, looking at yeol hopefully. since when did he learn to do that?

 

the taller had to stop and think for a moment. baek really needed a shower, heat or no heat. letting him stay dirty wasn't an option, especially if he was sick.

 

"fine," yeol relented, "let's go to the bathroom."

 

baek nodded, standing up from the bed only to walk on stiff and shaky legs. yeol anxiously watched him. it was like the cat was going to fall at any moment.

 

approaching him, yeol bent down and swept the hybrid up in his arms. baek panicked, hands gripping for purchase anywhere they could. baek stared at him, upset at being surprised like that.

 

"sorry." yeol mumbled awkwardly, continuing on his path to the bathroom.

 

he put baek down on the toilet lid, turning on the faucet to fill the tub with warm water. he looked at the collection of bath bombs under the sink, taking one and unwrapping it. he dropped it in, the water turning into a galaxy of colors.

 

as soon as the tub was filled up enough, yeol grabbed baek by his hips, lifting him up to gently put him down in the water. he got to work, grabbing baek's shampoo and pouring some in his hand. he massaged the soap in, focusing so much on his task that he nearly missed baek's light purring.

 

yeol's fingers dragged along the hybrid's scalp, making sure to not get any soap in his ears. afterwards he turned the shower head on, rinsing the soap off.

 

after putting conditioner in, yeol grabbed a wash cloth to scrub baek's body. first his neck and arms, then his torso, and then his legs. all the while baek watched him, purring loudly. when he got to baek's ass, he stopped.

 

"uh- do you wanna?" he offered. he didn't want to cross any lines here.

 

"it's ok." baek replied, giving yeol the go ahead, "just be careful, i'm kind of... sensitive there right now."

 

yeol nodded, wiping carefully, baek clutching onto his arm as he did so, shaking. yeol finished, putting the cloth down. now all that was left was baek's tail.

 

he rinsed baek's hair first, lifted the hybrid by his hips again to make him sit on the edge of the tub, facing away from yeol. yeol scrubbed the shampoo into his fur, especially near the base of his tail, where the hair was matted the most.

 

he caught baek shivering, asking, "are you ok?"

 

"i- i'm fine." baek answered.

 

yeol nodded, returning to what he was doing, this time being more cautious. baek's tail must be sensitive. after shampooing it, he put conditioner in, then turned baek back around. to yeol's surprise, baek was fully erect, his face burning. his heat was probably flaring up again.

 

yeol ignored it, getting a toothbrush and some toothpaste out. "open." he told baek, the cat listening instantly, opening his mouth wide for yeol.

 

it should bother him, how obedient baek was being, but he really didn't care anymore. he was more or less trying to avoid thinking about how soft baek was being or how much he really enjoying the cat being all over him.

 

he brushed baek's teeth, making him spit everything out in a cup when he was done. after rinsing baek's tail off, draining the bath, and rinsing him off one last time, yeol wrapped him up in a towel and took him out. he placed the bundle on the counter, grabbing sehun's hair dryer. it wasn't good for baek to stay soaked like this.

 

turning it on, he dried baek's hair and tail, getting it all nice and fluffy.

 

all of a sudden, a small whine escaped baek, the cat covering his mouth in embarrassment. "i'm sorry." he apologized, "i just need to take care of it."

 

"oh." yeol said dumbly, adjusting his glasses, "then i'll just step-"

 

"stay." baek ordered, "i feel safer when you're here."

 

what was yeol supposed to do? watch baek as he jerked off?

 

yeol guessed so, as baek wasted no time wrapping his hand around his dick, pumping. yeol gulped, watching as baek became a panting mess, struggling to get himself to the edge. he let out little whines, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 

the taller couldn't look away. baek threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. if yeol wanted, he could just step closer and touch him. before he even realized, he noticed that he got closer subconsciously.

 

he kept his hands at his sides, about to step back again when baek's eyes opened, freezing him in place. he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

baek's eyes were fixated on him, even when he leaned and spread his legs open, as if he was presenting himself to yeol. yeol could barely believe what he was seeing. he watched at baek's glistening hole clenched as baek got closer to cumming.

 

"yeol." baek moaned, yeol's eyes racing up just in time to see baek finishing all over his stomach. he was going to ignore how pleased he felt at hearing baek moan  _ his _ name of all people's.

 

instead he grabbed the wash cloth, dampening it and quickly wiping baek down.

 

now seemingly satiated, baek began to doze off. yeol wrapped him up in the towel again, carrying him to his own room. he still didn't have the chance to change baek's bedsheets yet so yeol's bed would have to do for now. hopefully he wouldn't mind.

 

placing him on the bed, yeol grabbed one of his shirts from his closet, sliding it onto baek with a little help. then he got a pair of sweats, which was definitely too big for baek but it would have to do.

 

luckily baek was too tired to protest yeol leaving this time. yeol left, changing the bedsheets and throwing the pillowcases and clothes into a hamper. he confirmed his suspicions, those were definitely  _ his _ clothes. some of them had gone missing months it would have to do.

 

luckily baek was too tired to protest yeol leaving this time. yeol left, changing the bedsheets and throwing the pillowcases and clothes into a hamper. he confirmed his suspicions, those were definitely  _ his _ clothes. some of them had gone missing months ago. he'd ask baek about it later.

 

after putting a load of laundry into the washing machine, he went back to check up on baek, who was now wide awake and staring at him with a pout.

 

"why did you leave?" he questioned.

 

"i had to change your sheets baek, now i can take you back to your room." yeol explained, reaching out only for baek to back away.

 

"i wanna stay here." baek said, clutching onto one of yeol's pillows. he wormed his way under the covers, peaking up at yeol, "and i want you to stay here with me."

 

how could he say no? he sat on the edge of the bed. he could stay until baek went to sleep at least.

 

baek whined, "why are you so far away?" where else would he be?

 

baek sighed frustratedly, gripping yeol's arm and nearly yanking him down to lay with him. with only a blanket between them, yeol watched as baek nuzzled into his neck, his breath tickling him.

 

he couldn't help but say aloud, "i'm sorry, i should've taken better care of you. i didn't know you were this sick."

 

baek back away, yeol seeing that he had a brow raised in scrutiny, "you think i'm sick?"

 

"sick and in heat, yeah." yeol confirmed, "it's the only reason why you're being this clingy."

 

at that, baek deadpanned, "you're an idiot."

 

yeol looked a little scandalized, "hey, i'm just worried about you."

 

"i'm not sick you-" baek cut himself off, groaning in frustration.

 

yeol wasn't doing any better. "then why are you being like this all of a sudden? and what was that stunt you pulled the other day?" he questioned.

 

baek's face turned bright red, hiding in the blankets, only his ears sticking out.

 

"hey, come on," the taller insisted, "you owe me an explanation."

 

baek didn't budge. yeol rolled off the bed, lifting the blankets up to crawl in, seeing baek turn around once he saw him.

 

there was no way that was going to work. baek couldn't avoid him when he was laying in  _ his _ bed.

 

yeol poked his side, about to prod for an answer when baek blurted, "i was jealous! i thought that that was pretty clear."

 

yeol was still confused, "you've never acted like that before-"

 

"well no one’s ever been all over you like that before!" baek interrupted, turning around to face yeol, "i mean, sometimes sehun but sehun is sehun, not some stranger!"

 

yeol's memory was slowly returning to him, "and you said i didn't want you, when did i ever say that?"

 

baek's ears pressed against his head, all of his anger apparently leaving him, "you didn't have to. you never praise me or scold me or seem to care about anything i do, it's like i'm invisible to you sometimes."

 

"well, it never seemed like you wanted me to." yeol explained, "i thought you hated me."

 

"i don't hate you." baek countered, "i just thought you didn't want me."

 

wow. two years of what seemed to be a giant misunderstanding? how was that even possible?

 

baek spoke up, voice small, "do you want me?"

 

yeol looked at baek, who was staring at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. he said the first thing that came to mind, "of course, i've always wanted a cat hybrid-"

 

"not a cat hybrid,  _ me _ , do you want  _ me _ ?”

 

"of course i do." yeol expressed, "you're beautiful, smart, and sweet to mostly everyone. i just wish you were like that with me too."

 

baek seemed to be at a loss for words. it took him a moment to come up with something to say.

 

"i'm trying..." he replied, "so just, don't write it off as me being sick ok?"

 

yeol nodded, "alright."

 

yeol would ask if baek wanted him to be his owner, just to be 100% sure, but he figured as much when baek cuddled into him again, closing his eyes. he watched as baek drifted off to sleep, thinking that they could talk more later, when baek was feeling up to it. for now it was time for some well deserved rest.

 

he could get used to this.

________________________

 

the next day for baek is spent talking to yeol about various things. he explained that no, he never wanted his own room but he would forgive yeol if he let him sleep in his bed from now on. least to say that baek got his way.

 

they had a lot more to talk about, but they had time. it wasn’t like either of them were backing out of this any time soon.

 

what was surprising was that his heat was simmering. it was a little alarming, considering the fact that he should be at the peak of his heat right now, but he couldn’t be upset about it.

 

he was kind of glad, but also a little on edge. after the incident(s) from yesterday that got him hot and bothered, he was just happy that he wasn’t gushing all over yeol’s bed. but really, who could blame him?

 

he didn’t expect yeol to  _ break down his door _ but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. and also when he carried him. and  _ especially _ when he bathed him. taking care of him, pampering him. hell, he even  _ fed _ him. baek was weak for yeol. knowing the taller, he probably didn’t even realize that it wasn’t baek’s heat that made him hard.

 

but the end result of that, yeol  _ watching _ him, hard dick straining against his pants, was something baek would never forget.

 

still yet, he didn’t want to force yeol to do anything with him or feel obligated to do anything for him. don’t get him wrong, he  _ wanted _ yeol, but more importantly he wanted yeol to want him.

 

of course, baek’s luck would eventually run out, as his heat flared up with a vengeance. he woke up in the middle of the night, gasping. his body ached, and immediately his hand flew to his dick to get it some relief.

 

he whined, chucking his, technically yeol’s, pants off, tossing it across the room. though he didn’t mean to, turns out that the little moving around that he did woke yeol up. why did he have to turn out to be a light sleeper?

 

“what’s wrong?” yeol asked, sleep lacing his deep voice.

 

“my heat is back again so i need to…” he trailed off, not really thinking that a full explanation was necessary.

 

“oh.” yeol mumbed, “do you want me to leave?”

 

baek bit his lip, “do you want to leave?”

 

“what i want doesn’t really matter right now-“

 

“but i wanna know. tell me.” yeol looked at baek straight in the eye, “honestly? no.”

 

baek’s stomach churned, the warm feeling his heat planted in him growing.

 

he posed shyly, “do you want to-“

 

“baek.” yeol spoke firmly, “i don’t think that’s a good idea with you in heat, you’re not thinking straight.”

 

baek furrowed his brows. he didn’t actually buy that stereotypical hybrid crap did he? granted, he did find subspace to be interesting, maybe in the future he could try it, but he hated that it was cockblocking him so hard right now.

 

“heats aren’t what you think they are. i’m not out of my mind.” baek explained, “i’m just very, very horny. i-“ he stuttered, fumbling for the right words, “i would still want you even if i wasn’t in heat…”

 

yeol looked like a lost puppy with wide eyes, “so- you- can i-“

 

“yeol,” baek spoke up, gazing at the dork fondly, “touch me.”

 

yeol’s hands shakily made their way to baek’s skin, fingertips sneaking under the shirt to grip at his hips. the taller brought him towards him, baek more than happy to go.

 

he seemed hesitant, as if he were waiting for baek to give him the ok. a sweet, yet frustrating sentiment.

 

baek leaned forward, connecting their lips, urging yeol to continue.

 

finally, yeol’s hand dipped down, grasping baek’s dick. the cat gasped into yeol’s mouth, whimpering when the taller began to pump him.

 

it felt different than his own hands, not quite as accurate to what he liked but the fact that it was yeol’s hand made it better.

 

he moaned into yeol’s mouth as the taller’s finger swiped across the head, teasing him. pretty soon baek was bucking his hips into his hand, seeking more friction.

 

yeol picked up the pace, hand moving rapidly as baek’s moans got louder. he could feel the knot in his stomach finally break as he whimpered, releasing into yeol’s hand.

 

unsurprisingly to him, his dick was still hard.

 

"sorry," baek whispered a little embarrassed, "it takes a while for it to, uhm, go down."

 

suddenly, yeol grabbed baek by his hips, moving him up on the bed until his back was resting against the headboard. baek shivered at the loss of the blankets, tail wrapping around himself.

 

yeol lowered himself, arms linked behind baek’s thighs. baek watched him with curiosity, wondering what he was going to do. that’s when yeol licked baek’s member, causing baek to moan.

 

his tongue licked from the base to the head, swirling around, making electricity run through baek’s core. he almost couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

“are cat hybrids usually this…?” yeol asked with curiosity. baek’s face burned at the question.

 

he knew that he was… smaller than any human. in stature and in other areas. it was normal for cat hybrids in general, but way more prominent in hybrids like himself. just like human males, male hybrids that could get pregnant usually were rather below average. “cocklet” is what some call it. baek hated that word, it was like calling his dick  _ cute _ .

 

“yeah.” baek panted, yeol still licking him.

 

all of a sudden, there was a tight, wet, warmth around him. baek’s eyes found yeol, swallowing around him, nose dug into his hip.

 

“yeol…” baek moaned loudly, fingers curling into yeol’s hair. he tried his best not to cum right then and there, which was hard with yeol began bobbing his head, sucking as he moved up.

 

his legs wanted to tighten up, but with yeol’s arms linked around them, he held them in place. he could feel his orgasm coming soon. it wouldn’t take long with the way yeol swirled his tongue around him.

 

he groaned, “yeol- i’m gonna cum!”

 

yeol didn’t move away, just nodding into baek’s hipbone, swallowing around baek’s length again. with just another powerful suck, baek screwed his eyes shut, mouth agape as his grip tightened on yeol’s hair. he came into the taller’s mouth, the sensation washing over him, leaving him loose.

 

as the taller kept sucking, baek whimpered, inching closer to overstimulation. yeol moved off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

baek couldn’t believe he swallowed.

 

however his dick still stood tall. his ears flattened against his head in worry. he didn’t want yeol to be annoyed with him. maybe he could handle himself for now.

 

baek began to offer, “i can-“

 

“can i try something?” yeol asked. baek wondered what he meant, but nodded anyway.

 

“ok…”

 

yeol grabbed the back of his thighs, dragging him away from the headboard to rest his head on the pillows. baek’s ears twitched, wondering what exactly yeol had in store for him.

 

suddenly, baek felt fingers gliding across his hole, making him jump. he was especially sensitive there right now. usually he’d be able to touch himself there during the first few days of his heat, but once he got to the peak, it was too much.

 

it wasn’t that he couldn’t or that it didn’t feel good, it was more along the lines that it felt so overwhelming that he couldn’t take it.

 

yeol’s finger prodded him before entering slowly, all the way to his knuckle. baek’s breath hitched, body going rigid at the intrusion. he could feel his insides tightening around the finger, as if it wasn’t willing to let it go.

 

carefully, yeol began to move. baek gasped loudly, legs curling into himself as waves of pleasure went through him. there was that overwhelming feeling again.

 

yeol stopped, “you ok?” baek nodded, spreading his legs wide once again.

 

the taller continued, baek letting out broken moans as yeol fucked him with his finger. he eventually added another, scissoring him, stretching baek out.  _ it felt so good. _

 

yeol’s fingers were definitely longer and thicker than his own. he grasped tightly onto the pillow below his head, doing his best to keep his legs open. it was hard when yeol picked up speed, stimulating his walls even more.

 

his moans got louder, more desperate. when yeol adds a third finger, baek chokes loudly, legs twitching.

 

yeol stops again, baek  _ cries _ , asking with panic in his voice, “are you-“

 

“yes!” baek exclaims.  _ for the love of god don’t stop! _ “please keep going it feels so good!”

 

yeol goes quiet, but starts moving once again, with noticeably more vigor. he speaks up, “i’m making you feel good?”

 

baek’s stomach tightened, hearing how husky yeol sounded. yeol is moving faster, harder, his thrusts holding more power. baek’s tail wraps around yeol’s arm, feeling yeol’s big muscles tense with exertion.

 

“baek?” yeol asks, voice low, repeating, “am i making you feel good?”

 

baek’s ears flattened against his head. he could feel his face begin to heat up. he wasn’t used to this.

 

“y-yeah.” baek choked out, feeling his walls tighten around yeol’s fingers, “you feel g-good.” baek swears he could see yeol  _ smiling _ , but it was hard to tell in the dark.

 

he felt yeol’s other hand creep up, holding onto his waist, his thumb drawing circles into his skin. yeol picked up the pace, thrusting so hard that baek’s head would be hitting the headboard if it wasn’t for yeol’s other hand keeping him in place.

 

baek was at a loss for words, only broken noises escaping him now. it was so overwhelming. he could feel it throughout his entire body. he knew he was close.

 

that was when he felt something coming, something unfamiliar. he grasped the hand that was on his waist, the other tightening around the pillow. it felt like a dam was about to break.  _ no, it couldn’t be. _

 

his orgasm hit him like a train, practically exploding through him. baek let out a sharp cry, nails digging into yeol’s hand. his dick pulses, ropes of cum wetting his abdomen.

 

that’s when he feels  _ it _ . slick squirts out of him, baek’s eyes going wide. he panics, legs kicking, yeol’s arm away, forcing him to pull out.

 

baek still laid there, legs shaking, body trembling. he could feel the last of his slick squirting out. he was thankful that it was dark enough for yeol, and his bad eyesight, to not be able to see anything.

 

he was still whimpering, sniffling. he didn’t even realize that throughout his orgasm he had started actually  _ crying _ .

 

yeol was quick to ask with immediate concern, “i’m so sorry! did i hurt you?” baek felt guilt stab through him.

 

baek shook his head hurriedly, “no you didn't hurt me at all! i- it was just overwhelming is all…”

 

“are you sure?” baek nodded. “do you, know what that was before? because i felt-“

 

“it was nothing!” baek explained, “just ignore it, that was nothing.” how could he explain that for the first time in his life he had squirted? he would’ve slicked up yeol’s entire forearm if he hadn’t kicked him away. god that would’ve been so embarrassing! baek was too ashamed to even talk about it.

 

“oh…” yeol said, “ok.”

 

baek’s dick was finally down. yeol moved up, hovering over baek. the cat hybrid digs his fingers into the latter’s hair, pulling him down for a messy kiss.

 

fatigue finally hits him as his heat simmers. his eyelids become heavy as he lazily licks into yeol’s mouth.

 

yeol seems to notice. "sleepy?" he asks.

 

"mhmm..." baek hums, "but what about you?" it was only fair for him to return the favor.

 

"don't worry about it." yeol insisted, "you need to sleep."

 

"i'll make it up to you later." baek promises, and he means it.

 

"you will?" yeol sounds amused.

 

baek tiredly nods. he'll do it, but for now- "cuddle me." baek holds his arms out, yeol nodding.

 

baek feels yeol's arms wrap around him, the hybrid nuzzling into his neck. he basked in what was left of his post orgasmic bliss, letting yeol's warm seep into him as he drifted off to sleep.

 

he'd make it up to yeol in the morning. when the morning comes, baek wakes up to an empty bed. at first he thinks it all could’ve been a wonderful dream, so he panics for a moment until he realizes that he’s still in yeol’s room. none of it was a dream. relief washes over him.

 

his heat is flaring up once again, licking at his insides. he whimpers pitifully, contemplating getting up from the bed to look for yeol.

 

luckily however, yeol comes in, a stack of goddamn  _ pancakes _ in hand, with a stupid, adorable grin on his face. as soon as he sees baek writhing on the bed, his expression immediately turns into one of concern.

 

he puts the plate down on the nightstand, going to baek. “it’s ok.” he soothes, “i’m here. just tell me what to do.”

 

baek then remembers the promise he made last night. in his head he’s already decided. he’s ready, he wants this.

 

baek wrapped his arms around yeol’s neck, pulling him down onto to the bed, kissing him silly. it takes a minute for yeol to finally kiss back, resting on his elbows, caging baek in.

 

slowly, baek’s fingers slip under yeol’s shirt. he’s halfway to getting the stupid thing off when yeol breaks off. baek follows his lips dumbly, entranced. he pouts when he sees yeol looking down on him with wide eyes.

 

“what are you doing?” yeol asks, nearly stuttering.

 

baek tilts his head, “what does it look like?” he wishes he didn’t have to spell it out for yeol.

 

especially after last night. what happened to the guy that was making baek blush while fingering him?

 

baek would cut him some slack though, because he really liked him. and also because he was clearly nervous, “if this is about last night you don’t need to do anything for me if you don’t want to.”

 

“yeol.” baek giggled, cheeks tinted pink, “i want to.” he resisted biting his lip, “do you want to?”

 

“o-of course.“ yeol stuttered.

 

baek leaned up and kissed him quickly. “then can you help me?” he asked, tugging at yeol’s shirt.

 

yeol sat up, baek letting go, watching yeol strip his clothes off with hungry eyes. baek wasn’t dumb, he knew that underneath flannels and baggy clothes yeol hid a fit body. he had peeked at yeol coming out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips more than once.

 

still, knowing that didn’t stop baek from feeling hot just from looking at him naked. he’d like to think it was just because of the heat.

 

it wasn’t.

 

when yeol got his underwear off, baek’s eyes turned into saucers. what the fuck. a lovable dork like yeol had no business being so hung. and he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

 

yeol crawled back onto the bed, hovering over baek. although he had butterflies, baek noted that now was no time to get shy. leaning up, he captured yeol’s lips in a kiss once again.

 

baek could feel yeol’s fingers sneaking their way to his hole, slipping one in. he moaned into their kiss, encouraging yeol to continue.

 

the fast, strong thrusts from last night were gone. now yeol carefully stretched him, going almost intoxicatingly slow. that overwhelming sensation ran through him again. he was so wet he could bet that yeol could slip right in if he wanted to.

 

after four fingers, baek backed away a little, licking the string of saliva between them away. “i’m ready.” baek panted.

 

yeol raised baek’s head, grabbing a pillow and putting it under, laying his head down carefully. baek’s heart fluttered at the act. he loved how yeol took care of him.

 

he watched as yeol rubbed his dick against his hole, lubing up. soon enough he felt yeol’s cockhead pressing up against him, entering up slowly but surely.

 

he grasped yeol’s arm for support. yeol was bigger than anything that he had ever taken, which were mainly his fingers. yeol reached to hold his hand, entering until he bottomed out, freezing to give baek time to adjust.

 

eventually, baek nods at yeol, whispering that he’s ready. yeol pulls out slowly, brows furrowed in concentration, thrusting back in cautiously. at first the thrusts continue like that, until baek gets used to it.

 

it’s when baek is whining, pushing his hips up to meet yeol’s that he finally picks up the pace. baek’s moans are loud. he doesn’t have a care in the world as to how the apartments around him feel about hearing him. all he can think about is how good yeol is making him feel.

 

it isn’t long until he feels his orgasm coming, groaning, “i’m gonna cum soon-“

 

“then cum.” yeol pants, his thrusts slow but powerful. it’s not rushed or in a hurry, it’s as if he’s indulging in baek, basking in his body.

 

the thought of that drives him over the edge, cock twitching as he cums all over himself. he thanks the stars that he doesn’t squirt this time.

 

baek’s heard of hybrids, and of course humans, squirting. he just didn’t think he could until now.

 

yeol keeps going, giving baek no time to rest. he ebbs his way into overstimulation, but he doesn’t hate it. he’s whimpering, loving how yeol’s cock rubs against his walls deliciously. he’s starting to really enjoy the overwhelming feeling taking over him.

 

the taller’s thrusts begin to get quicker. baek cranes his neck to watch yeol’s dick pull out and then disappear into him over and over. he tightens.

 

he glances up at yeol, who chokes out a loud moan, “oh god baek don’t do that.”

 

baek’s ears twitch, “why?”

 

“you’re gonna make me cum.” yeol groans, “you’re sucking me in as i pull out i-“

 

baek’s face burns bright, “s-stop-“ he honestly can’t handle dirty talk right now. his heart is too weak.

 

yeol doesn’t seem to care, “you’re so- tight!”

 

the hybrid whimpers, ears flattening against his head. he has his eyes closed, but when he opens them, he finds yeol staring straight at him. when they lock eyes, baek no longer shying away, moaning almost shamelessly as he watches him, something seems to snap in the taller.

 

yeol becomes more deliberate with his thrusts. his hips are nearly slamming against baek’s ass. the sounds that echo in the room are lewd to say the least. filled with moans coming from both of them.

 

then he feels  _ it _ again. the feeling from last night was building up, and baek knew what it meant.

 

“y-yeol-“ baek stuttered, “i can’t- i’m gonna-“

 

“it’s ok.” yeol shushed him, comforting him, “go ahead.”

 

stupid yeol didn’t understand. his eyes shot up at the taller, who was wearing his glasses. in a panic he reached up, trying to take the things.

 

however yeol quickly grabbed his hands, pinning them to his sides. “i want to see.” yeol grinned, almost as if he was being cocky. baek hated that his body betrayed him, getting hot at yeol’s words. “hated” his thoughts mocked.

 

yeol never rested, hips slamming into him without mercy. baek was on the verge of tears. it felt incredible, like he was floating on cloud nine.

 

“yeol.” he whimpered brokenly, everything in him tightening up before suddenly exploding.

 

his body was being sent back by the force of yeol’s thrusts, legs trembling as he nearly convulsed.  _ oh god it’s coming again. _

 

he squirted all over yeol’s cock, some even going further. yeol seemed to notice clearly this time, eyes drifting down to see.

 

“no!” baek cried, “don’t look!” baek cursed his body, as he kept squirting, relieving the immense pressure. he sobbed, toes curling, legs wanting to curl into himself.

 

yeol intertwined their fingers, eyes switching between baek’s face and below. he looked as if he was in awe. all baek could do was ride out the mind-numbing orgasm yeol was giving him.

 

when it was finally over, yeol slowed down, staring at baek hungrily. “that was hot.” he mumbled, voice deep. he leaned over until his face was parallel to baek’s, pushing the cat’s hips up, yeol’s dick reaching even deeper. baek could barely breathe. “can i make you do it again?”

 

arousal shot up baek’s spine, moan escaping him. again? he thought it was hot? he felt his insides clench down, ears pressed against his head. he was embarrassed, but also so, so turned out right now.

 

“please.” baek choked out, biting down on his lip harshly.

 

yeol wrapped his arms around him, hauling him up. they spun around until yeol's back was resting against the headboard, baek sitting on his lap.

 

baek looked down at yeol, who began thrusting once again. he knew that he probably looked lovestruck. who could blame him?

 

yeol leaned over, tongue flattening over baek's nipple. baek gasped harshly, hands flying up to grip yeol's shoulders. the latter didn't hesitate to suck baek's nipple into his mouth, causing baek to cry out. his nipples were sensitive.

 

yeol’s worked up to his pace from before, thrusting in and out of baek rapidly. he switched to baek’s other nipple, sucking it in between his teeth, tugging gently.

 

“o-oh f-fuck.” baek gasped, yeol messily licking at him again.

 

that’s when suddenly, on a well-aimed harsh thrust, white explodes behind baek’s eyes. or at least, that’s what it feels like. baek’s voice breaks. what was  _ that _ ?

 

the taller doesn’t stop, he thrusts again. white hot pleasure shoots through him, starting from his hips and running down to his toes. he nearly chokes.

 

yeol keeps hitting that spot again and again and again, until baek can barely even think anymore. all he feels is yeol, who's taking him up to heaven and back.

 

at some point baek registers that he's drooling, but he can't find it in himself to care. it just feels so good.

 

yeol pops off baek's nipple, moaning into his chest, "i'm gonna cum."

 

baek doesn't respond. he can't respond. at this point baek can't even speak, too overwhelmed to say anything. he only makes broken noises.

 

he can feel his third orgasm coming rapidly, unexpectedly. it's like a tsunami has crashed into him. his eyes nearly roll back, fingers digging into yeol's shoulders in an attempt to ground himself.

 

he throws his head back, crying out. he comes on yeol's chest, squirting around his cock.

 

he's tight, yeol has a few more thrusts before he's balls deep, releasing into baek with a cry of baek's name. it feels nice, yeol cumming inside him. it feels satisfying.

 

it takes a while for the both of them to come down from their highs, though yeol is the first technically. baek can barely gather his thoughts together.

 

he's resting his head on yeol's shoulder, body completely limp in yeol's hold. he feels satiated, utterly pleased.

 

yeol rubs his back, baek purring lightly. his post-orgasm bliss is still buzzing through him when yeol lifts him up, pulling out carefully. baek whimpers, snuggles closer to yeol.

 

yeol wraps his arms around him. "in a little bit i'll feed you." yeol mumbled, "you gotta eat something ok?"

 

baek mewled, "i love it when you take care of me."

 

yeol chuckles, "well i love taking care of you." baek's heart stuttered. he liked yeol. he liked yeol  _ a lot _ .

 

yeol kissed his forehead, saying fondly, "and then after we can watch a movie."

 

he was so happy that it was mutual.

________________________

 

“that’s it hyunnie, open your pussy for me.” chan groaned, leaning over to kiss hyun’s back. hyun felt his knot sink deeper into him, moaning.

 

hyun noted to himself that he’d have to thank yeol later. baek’s heat triggered chan’s rut early, right when he was sure he was the most fertile.

 

unlike hybrids, humans like hyun needed doctors to tell him when he had a high chance to conceive. he had planned a night with chan, but this worked nicely.

 

he licked his lips, fucking himself back onto chan, basking in how full the hybrid made him feel. his cum was already dripping out of him, so much of it filling him from previous rounds that there was no more room in him.

 

chan fucked hyun with his knot, making the smaller cum once again, leaving hyun shaking. “good boy.” hyun moaned, chan sinking his teeth into hyun’s shoulder.

 

hyun thought back to baek, the cute little kitty that thought that he was after his human. laughable, really. he wanted to invite him back sometime, considering that now he’d probably be more  _ understanding _ .

 

chan licked the bite he just made, hyun smiling contently. he couldn’t wait to have chan’s pups.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teawithboba).


End file.
